sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Gaygay01
Sandler Experience I 'é o primeiro episódio de Gay Gay's Homosexual Adventure: Golden Piss. ENREDO A série começa com um avião pousando em um aeroporto da Itália. Os passageiros descem e vão pegar suas malas. Um dos passageiros, um jovem baixinho, pega ela e vai andando para fora do aeroporto olhando para um papel que está segurando. * Koichi: Sem dúvida alguma terei um grande papel nessa parte, até porque na última eu era um dos protagonistas. Tô louco pra fazer a missão que o Jotaro deu, ficar famosão, voltar pra Morioh e comer a Yukako. Ok, vamos l... O baixinho, que está no meio da rua carregando sua mala, é atropelado por um taxi que acabou de chegar. Dele, sai um garoto loiro com roupa rosa, coisa de viado. *Jorno: Buon giorno! 'GAYGAY'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE 'GOLDEN PISS' Jorno Jovanna, um jovem estudante de 15 anos que por algum motivo nunca vai pra escola, anda com seu taxi pelas ruas da Itália, prestando seus serviços para ganhar dinheiro. Porém, por ele ser completamente inútil e sem habilidades para dirigir, ele acaba causando mais danos aos locais onde passa do que seus lucros, o que força ele a vender drogas pra ganhar dinheiro. *Drogado: Porra irmão, cê tem certeza que essa daí é da boa mesmo? Tá com uma cara mó estranha. *Jorno: Relaxa pô. Meus fornecedores são os melhores daqui. Quer falar com eles? *Drogado: Não precisa não irmão. Pode passar que eu levo tudo. *Jorno: Beleza. O cara pega todo o produto e vai embora para usar. Jorno começa a rir, pois sabe que a droga estava alterada, pois ele transformou uma formiga nela usando o seu stand Sandler Experiece, que faz o que o escritor quiser então não vem reclamar filho da puta. Um homem que possui um olho lacrimejando e segura uma pá vai andando até Jorno, que está contando o dinheiro que faturou da venda de drogas. Ele chega, colocando sua pá sobre o ombro do jovem, que olha para o recém-chegado. *Jorno: Quê que cê quer? *Luca: Eu sou Luca Lacrimejante, e sou eu quem manda por essas áreas! Quem você que pensa que é para vir vender os bagulho no meu espaço? *Jorno: Na verdade, eu sou o prota... *Luca: Tô pouco me fodendo! Ou tu vaza daqui me dando tudo que tu ganhou, ou tu vaza num caixão. *Jorno: Olha, você precisa primeiro saber que na verdade eu sou o pro... *Luca: VAI MESMO ME DESAFIAR?! POIS ENTÃO VAI MORRER AGORA SEU MERDA! Ele bate com muita força usando sua pá na barriga de Jorno, que permanece imóvel e com uma cara neutra. Luca olha para ele com raiva, mas então começa a sentir dor e cai no chão agonizando. *Jorno: Você devia ter me ouvido. Eu, Jorno Jovanna, sou o protagonista. *Luca: Puta que par... O homem então morre no chão e Jorno, que não é burro nem nada, rouba o corpo falecido e vaza. Depois de horas lá jogado, o corpo é achado. Jorno se encontra sentado na mesa de um restaurante, comendo enquanto é rodeado por garotas escolares o paparicando para ganhar rola e grana, até porque não tem nada melhor que um gostoso rico. * Menina: Aí, Jorno, eu já te disse que você é muito gato? * Jorno: Umas cinco vezes. Mas aí, como vai sua irmã? * Menina: Qual? A mais velha? * Jorno: Não. A de 12 anos. * Menina: Ah, a Letícia. Ela tá bem, estudando e tudo mais. O que você quer? * Jorno: Nada não. Só curiosidade. Ele continua contando o dinheiro e sorrindo de seus lucros. Ele paga o garçom e ainda deixa dinheiro extra porque é um cara extremamente gente fina. Jorno deixa as interesseiras de lado, transforma a mala que contém seus lucros em uma lagarta dentro de seu bolso e vai indo a pé até o metrô da cidade, sem notar que está sendo seguido. O jovem entra no seu vagão e se senta, olhando a janela enquanto o veículo anda, quando de repente, ele vê uma moeda caindo ao seu lado. Jorno pensa em ir pegar, mas quando vê, um homem aparece, a pegando. * MT: Essa moeda é sua? * Jorno: Hã, não. * MT: I see. Então ela é minha agora. O homem se senta ao lado de Jorno, que se sente intimidado com a presença daquele que parecia mais velho, era bonito e usava uma roupa branca com zíperes, parecendo um traveco estiloso. Ele se senta ao lado de Jorno. * MT: Vamos imaginar que você encontre uma maleta com 1 bilhão de dólares. Levaria as autoridades? * Jorno: Mas que caralhos de pergunta é essa? * MT: Answer the question. * Jorno: Para de falar inglês porra. Eles começam a se encarar fortemente. O recém chegado faz um movimento estranho com a língua, enquanto Jorno muda sua visão para algumas crianças que estão passando pela rua. * Jorno: Seguinte. Do nada tu, que eu nem sequer sei o nome, aparece fazendo uma pergunta totalmente aleatória com mó clima de tensão. Tá bem óbvio que você tá planejando algo. * MT: No. Claro que não, hehe. * Jorno: Espera, deixa eu adivinhar! Você trabalha pra algum tipo de máfia e veio atrás de mim para botar medo ou me apagar porque eu "matei" o carinha lá que chorava por um olho. * MT: Hã... Mas, hipoteticamente, você realmente teria matado o Luca Lacrimejante, e com a própria pá dele? * Jorno: Claro que não, né porra. Agora vaza porra, eu nem te conheço. MT, triste por não ter conseguido nenhum resultado, sai do metrô e Jorno, sem entender nada, volta a olhar para a janela, quando de repente, ela é aberta e MT aparece, surpreendendo o garoto, e dando uma lambida em seu rosto, levando seu suor de tensão. * MT: Este é o gosto de um mentiroso, Jorno Jo... * Jorno: Pera, você acabou de me LAMBER?!?! * MT: I mean... yes. * Jorno: POR QUE CARALHO?! * MT: Porque eu precisava disso para reconhecer que você estava mentindo, né. * Jorno: Tu tá ligado que isso é assédio, né? Você vai em cana, corno. * MT: But... MT não tem tempo para responder, porque é acertado por um soco no queixo pelo stand de Jorno, Sandler Experience, que finalmente aparece em sua forma física, um humanoide dourado pra caralho com um rosto belo do grande ator Adam Sandler. MT se levanta, limpando o sangue de sua boca, e sorrindo ao ver o stand do adversário. * MT: Eu sabia que existia algo a mais em você, garoto. Lhe darei o prazer de saber o nome daquela que o vencerá, Muruno Tuc... Ele leva outro soco, sendo jogado contra a parede do metrô. Os outros passageiros olham sem entender nada, pois não podem ver os stands. * Jorno: Para de ficar jogando conversa, porra. Estamos no meio de uma luta. * MT: Se for por isso... PEPSI-MAN! O homem convoca seu stand, Pepsi-Man, um humanoide com cores azuis e brancas e com a cara semelhante a uma lata de pepsi. Eles se encaram com os stands ao lado, quando Jorno começa a sentir algo dentro de sua garganta e cospe para fora, ficando assustado com o que era. * Jorno: E-ESSE... ESSE É O PINTO DO LUCA? COMO ELE FOI PARAR NA MINHA BOCA? * MT: Ora, olhe para o seu pescoço, Jorno Jovanna. Jorno encara o lugar apontado pelo inimigo e nota que existe uma espécie de tampa de garrafa de pepsi que causou uma abertura em seu pescoço, que abria um tipo de portal. * MT: Essa é a habilidade do meu Pepsi-Man, posso mexer nas coisas por meio de criar tampas de pepsi. Eu posso colocar o que quiser dentro de você. * Jorno: Mas que merda.... * Mulher assistindo: Aquilo que saiu da boca daquele garoto... foi um pênis? O jovem olha para o inimigo e faz uma cara de preocupação com a luta, mas então fecha os olhos e depois abre de forma dramática. * Jorno: É isso que teremos que fazer! Sandler Experience! * MT: Pepsi-Man! Os dois stands avançam um contra o outro e começam a trocar socos, enquanto Jorno e Muruno se encaram. O mais novo olha preocupado com a luta e o homem o encara confiante do resultado. 'TO BE CONTINUED '